Spike Claus
by forsaken2003
Summary: Spike does his good deed for the year.


Title: Spike Claus

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: S/X

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to God himself!  
Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Spike does his good deed for the year.

Warning: Let's say season 6. Buffy's back from heaven Spike has been with Xander for the last year and no Tara.

Plot Bunny: Chimney Challenge by Lady Q

Beta'd by the wonderful FeelsTheMagic!

"Tell me again luv, why am I dressing up like some old bum and climbing down the slayer's chimney?" Spike asked while Xander put white fake beard on his face.

Smiling, pleased with his work, "I already told you! It's Christmas Eve and I thought this would put a smile on all of the girls' faces including Dawn's. And Santa is not a bum! He is a jolly old fat guy who gives good girls and boys presents!"

Spike kissed his boy before snorting, "That's one of the old geezers. Different types, aren't there? One leaves presents, but instead of eating cookies, he eats the family pet's innards."

"Eww! I could have lived the rest of my life without knowing that." Xander looked a little sick.

"Out of things you see daily, that grosses you out?"

"Duh, all those poor little animals that have to die just for people to get presents? And what about all the families that wake up excited to open presents and spend time with their families, only to find their beloved pets dead!"

A soft smile played over the blonde's face, "You're such a pansy."

"And that's why you love me so much and why you're going to scale Buffy's roof and climb down the chimney so we can put huge smiles on their faces!"

"Again why am I doing this? The only one I really like is Dawn."

Setting up the ladder on the side of the house, Xander stepped back, "I know you like Willow and Buffy. You can pretend all you like, but I know the truth."

"Bloody hell, whatever," He pouted for a moment. "How am I supposed to get the pressies down the chimney?"

"You're not, I'll hide the sack and you just say it was magic!" Xander watched as his lover started up the steel ladder. "And don't forget to eat a cookie!"

***

"So why isn't Spike here?" Dawn asked as she took a bite out of her angel sugar cookie.

"He isn't really into Christmas. You know how all this good cheer makes him kind of queasy," Xander answered finishing off his own cookie.

A frown appeared on the youngest Summers' face, "I guess."

Buffy wrapped her arm around her little sister, "Spike promised to be here for Christmas day. He hasn't broken a promise to you, ever."

"Plus he never could resist my cookies!" Willow chirped. "They're not Christmas cookies though… more like Hanukkah cookies!"

"I know it's just," Dawn paused. "With mom gone and Giles in England, having the rest of you here helps."

The blonde set her cookie down, looking at her sister. "Dawny, you know mom would be here if she could. This was her favourite time of year, probably because it was the only time the two of us wouldn't fight." She joked before becoming serious again, "She's still with us, everyday."

Everyone sat silently with his or her own memories of Joyce. Xander, not wanting the party to go in a different direction, cleared his throat. "I think it may be time for 'A Charlie Brown Christmas'. You can't have a Christmas without the Snoopy dance!" He pulled out his worn copy before popping it into the VCR. It was time for Spike to make his grand entrance.

"Can I do the Snoopy dance too?" Dawn asked. She loved the Snoopy dance; she especially loved to watch Xander do it.

"The more the merrier!" The carpenter's eyes went to Buffy with an evil shine in them. "Maybe Buffy will join in too?"

Her eyes widened in horror, "No. A world of no! I am not an entertainer, I am the entertainee."

"She's just afraid that she won't be able to keep up," Willow added laughing. It had been a while since they all just sat down and had some fun. No evil vampires or apocalypses. It was nice. It would have been better if Spike had made an appearance. He knew how much Dawn loved his company, all of them did really, but Dawn adored him more out of the girls. He was going to get a scolding when she got him in private.

***

Spike cursed Xander for the hundredth time. It was bad enough that he was going to go down a chimney to entertain the humans but the love of his unlife told him he had to wait an hour, said it would look too obvious if Spike did it right away. When the vampire went to argue, the little bastard pulled those damn puppy eyes, knowing fully that he couldn't resist them.

"Manipulative little git," he muttered to himself. So now he was stuck on the roof while everyone else sat inside eating cookies. Spike wanted cookies, the witch even promised to bake chocolate chip ones just for him! "Oh yeah, I'm the big bad! Sitting on the slayers' house in a sodding Santa suit waiting to climb down a bloody chimney to spread good cheer."

When he heard the opening music for 'A Charlie Brown Christmas,' {and isn't it sad that a master vampire knew the opening music to a child's movie?} he flicked his cigarette butt onto the street before straightening his suit and making his way down the chimney. "Xanpet, you're lucky I love you so bloody much!"

***

Xander, Willow and Dawn were standing getting ready to do the legendary Snoopy dance. Buffy still on the couch a throw blanket on her lap and a smile on her face, "Entertain me!" She demanded.

"You can't rush greatness Buff!" Xander replied, waiting for the cartoon dog to start dancing.

A bang and muffled curse made everyone pause; Buffy grabbed the remote stopping the tape. "What was that?"

"Sounds like someone's in the chimney," Willow answered.

"Someone's in the chimney?" Buffy echoed. She stood and made her way to the fireplace, kneeling and sticking her head under to get a look.

Xander panicked for a moment, "Buff maybe you shouldn't do that?"

"Something is in there Xan," her hand went in moving it around until it came in contact with a boot. A strong hand wrapped around it and gave a solid pull bringing Spike in a soot covered Santa's suit out of the smokestack landing on his butt.

"Bloody hell woman!" Spike swore, glaring up at Buffy.

The slayer wiped her on her sweatpants, sending confused looks between Spike and Xander. "What's going on?"

The couple looked at each other before turning to their friends, "Merry Christmas!"

The End


End file.
